The Evolution of the Elephander: The Megamammoth
by xtremezoids
Summary: A story about the evolution of the Elephander: The Unstoppable Megamammoth


  
                                                                                          Chapter 1 

Desert siege: attack of the genosaurers

The Blitz team was passing through the valley of the Rarehertz. There are rumors that there are "dragons" in this valley Brad said. Actually the "dragons"are organoids Doc said. What are organoids Bit and Leena said. Well they're, what the heck is happening!!! Doc said cowardly. It's the Backdraft group they're attacking us with 10 Rev Rapters Jamie said. Jamie prepare to mobilize Schneider Bit said. You got it Jamie said. Shadow Fox ready to launch Brad said. Gun Sniper ready to launch Leena said. Zero Schneider ready to launch,go Schneider! Bit yelled. Hey guys those Rev Rapters have no extra arsenals so they can only attack on close combat Jamie said. The Rev   Rapters opened their blades and charged at the Liger Zero Schneider. Here they come! Brad and Leena said. BUSTER SLASH! Bit yelled. As he sliced the oncoming Rev Rapters. That was easy Bit said. Hey a Zabat dropped a note on us Bit said. It says 

Meet us at the plains at noon or your friends Leon and Naomi Will die. Prepare for a Zoidbattle your enemies will be genosaurers you and your Liger Zero won't  win this one Bit Cloud.Your Shadow Fox also won't survive Brad.           

                                             Yours Sincerely,

                                                Dr.Layon   

  
  Should we go Doc? Jamie asked. I suppose so Doc said. The Blitz team went to the plains and saw 3 genosaurers waiting for them. Thats them Jamie said. Jamie prepare to mobilize Panzer!! Bit yelled. Shadow fox ready to launch Brad said. Gun Sniper ready to launch Leena said. Jamie open the side panel Doc said. Yeah Doc Jamie said. Drop the Zero Panzer Jamie. Zero Panzer dropped Bit, good luck guys Jamie said. Toros if I win I will have the Liger Zero and all of its conversion armors and the Shadow Fox Dr. Layon said. "And if I win what will I get?" Doc asked."I'll give you 500,000 Toros" Layon said. "DEAL!" Doc said. "Hey Liger how about we take them out all in one go" Bit said. The Liger made a sound which meant yes. "Let's use the Hybrid Cannons     Liger" Bit said. The Hybrid Cannons charged and fired straight to a Genosaurer. "Alright, we got him Liger" Bit said. "Uhh Bit where's the Genosaurer" Leena said. "Bit its above you!" Brad yelled. "What the uuuuuggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh" Bit yelled as the Genosaurer landed on him. "Oh no the Zero Panzer's hydraulics are busted, Bit is disabled Doc" Jamie said. "Amazing he took out the Liger Zero in one blow, I WANT ONE!" Doc said. "Doc can you be more supportive" Jamie said. "You can't win this one Toros you're going down ha ha ha ha ha!" Dr.Layon said. "Hey warrior say hello to my armaments" Leena said. "Hello" Zoid Warrior said. "WEASEL UNIT FULL ASSAULT!!!!!!" Leena yelled. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" the Zoid Warrior said as he went crashing to the ground. "One down and 2 to huh AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Leena screamed as she got tossed into the air. "Leena! Leena! Do you read" Jamie asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm okay ugh" Leena said before she passed out. "Leena and her Gun Sniper are out" Jamie said. "Shoot down the Hover Cargo with your Charged Particle Gun" Layon said. "Yes sir I am currently charging the Charged Particle Gun" Zoid Warrior said. "Good then FIRE!" Layon yelled. Leena blocked the way with her Gun Sniper but the beam went through her zoid, but the Hover Cargo still got hit. "Jamie activate the shield!!" Doc yelled. "It's on Doc" Jamie said. The Charged Particle Beam pierced through the Hover Cargo's shield. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Doc and Jamie yelled. The Hover Cargo crashed to the ground, luckily the hover system was hit not the hangars and rooms. "Guys load the Buster Cannon on the Shadow Fox" Brad said. "You got it" Jamie said weakly. The Shadow Fox was loaded with the cannon. "Take this you low lives!" Brad said. The Buster Cannon destroyed the second Genosaurer and damaged the third. "Jamie prepare to mobilize Zero Schnieder" Bit said. "Bit remove the Panzer conversion armor your hydraulics are busted" Jamie said. Bit unlocked the Panzer armor and went to the Hover Cargo (I mean the Cargo since the hover system was hit) to transform into Zero Schneider. "CAS complete" Jamie said "Go Schneider!" Bit said. "Bit it's about time that Genosaurer was beating me up like crap" Brad said. "Alright Liger BUSTER SLASH!" Bit yelled. The Genosaurer was trying to shoot down the Zero Schneider, but Bit was dodging the shots then the Zero Schneider jumped and sliced the Genosaurer's leg. "The battle is over the winner is the Blitz team" the dark judge said sadly. "YEAH YAHOO HOORAY WE GOT A LOT OF MONEY WE GOT A LOT OF MONEY……. Doc and Leena cheered. "Guys what about all the damage we got its gonna be 3\4 the amount of the prize money and we have to get a new Gun Sniper for Leena, a new hover system, a new set of hydraulics for the Panzer unit not to mention a new Hybrid Cannon" Jamie said. "So that is going to be" Doc said. "Twice the amount Doc" Jamie said. "TWICE THE AMOUNT SO IT'S 1,000,000!!!!!!!" Doc yelled then he fainted. "Well at least we won guys" Jamie said. "Jamie is right guys we did won though" Bit said. "At least we won, ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MINDS THE PAYMENT FOR ALL OF THIS WILL BE FROM THE PRIZE MONEY AND FROM OUR SAVINGS!!" Leena yelled. "Get a grip Leena I know it's a large bill, but uh oh run! Bit and Jamie screamed. "Get a grip I'll show you get a grip" Leena said furiously. "UGH AGH AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Bit and Jamie screamed when Leena bullied them. Bit and Jamie was on the ground twitching because Leena squished their nerves and vanes. Check out chapter 2   

The Destruction of the Backdraft Group: The Billionares Arrive.


End file.
